Sensual
by SuperPaige
Summary: Vegeta has a vivid dream of him and Bulma during his coma caused by blowing himself up in the Gravity Chamber...LEMON!


**Sensual**

**Summary- Takes place during Vegeta's coma, after blowing himself up in the Gravity Room. He wakes in a haze to find a familiar woman coming to comfort him in his time of need…**

**Rated M- because it's a lemon-oh, that's right. Some of you new to the world of fanfiction might not know what that means. ~Ahem~ Coarse language and graphic sex scenes.**

_**~You may hate me now, but I'll still love you in the morning.~**_

_**

* * *

**_

White slowly blurred in and out of focus, as if clouds were dancing in his eyes. They span in intricate patterns, seemingly dancing. Time given, the white morphed into a bare bedroom with white walls and a dark blue carpet. To the left was a simple wooden door. The bed he laid on was the only furniture. He blinked twice and sat up. "Where am I?" He asked out loud, just to hear his voice. Empty spaces mocked his voice in an eerie chant.

Sweat ran down his neck and cheeks, heart racing in his chest. _Where am I? I don't remember this place…_ "Show yourself!" He barked.

A soft, short creak spoke out, and the door slowly slid open. Bulma looked at him, smiling, body soft and naked. "It's okay," she said soothingly, leaning down to peck his cheek.

Vegeta shoved her away with one hand. "Why am I here, damn it? What's going on…?"

"You're here. With me. Don't worry, you're safe, I promise." She returned to embrace him, but he resisted again. "When are you going to put down your guard?" She asked, hands on her hips, but a gentle smile on her lips.

He glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard, buddy," she said with a grin, before gently pushing Vegeta down. "I'll refresh your memory." She threw off the covers, revealing the prince's naked body, and dipped her head between his legs.

Every nerve ending shook with pleasure, causing the Saiyan to groan. His common sense was slowly fading as her tongue traced designs around his cock. His chest moved rapidly with every quick breath. When she gently scraped her teeth against the sides, the prince's eyes clenched shut and squelched back a moan. He grabbed fistfuls of aqua colored hair. His common sense had disappeared. Her movements soon sped up, making Vegeta moan heavily with each deep breath. Fireworks blew into his brain, and he knew he was going to come, and so did she. She was about to remove her mouth, before the prince forced her head still and shouted out as his body shook with the orgasm.

He dropped his head back on the pillow, body buzzing with post-coitus, each breath coming out long and deep. Time had seemed to stand still, until he felt her tongue once more. It was dancing and flickering up his torso, up to his chest. He yanked on her hair, pulling her head back. "It's my turn," he growled and flipped her underneath him. He bit her neck, forcing a loud moan from her lips. One hand massaged her left breast, rolling her nipple in-between his forefinger and thumb. The other had drifted to her cunt, fingers quickly moving in and out of her entrance.

Groans of pleasure emitted from Bulma's throat as he quickly sped up his pace. Her cheeks were flushing with intense heat, sweat racing down her cheeks. Her skin was becoming slippery underneath his fingertips. Fluids soaked her cunt, and Vegeta's fingers. She was ready, he noticed with a smirk, and placed one hand on the left side of her, another on the right.

Blue eyes shined up at him, cheeks red, an open-mouthed smile on her face as she panted. He hungrily kissed her full lips, inviting in an eager tongue. The sound she made as he entered her made him groan in reply.

Heat was everywhere, surrounding him, flying up his spinal cord and through every fiber of his being. Heavy sensations drew inside him as he drove deeper into her warmth.

_Oh God, he's so big_. Bulma screamed out with pleasure as his member filled her, reached down to depths of incredible gratification. His arms forcefully yanked up her legs and pushed them aside before grappling her sides.

The rocking rhythm matched each and every moan, keeping in symphony as motions sped up.

Something was tightening in his groin, increasing sensation, causing him to forcibly thrust inside. Than, there was a mental snap inside the prince's head. With a bellow, he came inside her, filling her to the brim.

Bulma cried with ecstasy as her own climax perched, before collapsing down on the bed, with Vegeta falling on top of her…

He gasped out and opened his eyes, looking around the hospital room with wonder. He turned his head to see Bulma laying head down on a desk. _It was a dream…?_

_

* * *

_

_**~I usually don't post my naughty stories on this penname, but I decided to put it out to this one, too. My other penname isn't as popular as this one is…~**_


End file.
